Hunter Nin
by Selene98
Summary: It was her duty as a hunter nin to chase him. To follow him to the edge of the world in order to capture him. But what she hadn't counted on was seeing him as more than her target. As a rival, an adversary, a friend, and perhaps something more. SasuHina.


Chapter One: Objective

Many people assumed that becoming a hunter nin was a difficult task.

It was only obvious that when she became a hunter nin, that people would be surprised. Never once had she imagined that of all the rookie nine, she would be the first, and only member to achieve the status of hunter nin. But she fit into the job perfectly, which further surprised everyone.

It wasn't gaining the job that was difficult though. And she learned that quickly. becoming a hunter nin comprised of accepting the mission, and the completing it. It was a simple mission, the hokage had said. A mission that any humter nin could do in their sleep. The mission took her four weeks, and when she returned, after two days of rest, another mission was waiting for her.

It was keeping the job that was the most trouble. Returning to the village for short periods of time only to be sent out again in a few days started to take its toll on her quickly. Not only did she have her physical well being to worry about, but she also had to juggle in her social life in the few short days that she remained in the village. She had friends and family who took up her precious free time when she was in Konoha. But eventually the balance was established and a routine made.

Chasing after a complete stranger for weeks to months at a time was no easy feat.

She jumped off of the branch she was standing on. She sailed through the air, landing on another branch only to jump off that one instantaneously. She continued jumping through the trees, making sure that she kept up her grueling pace. This had to be her favorite part of the job. It wasn't the fighting. It wasn't the chase. It was the time she spent alone, simply running towards her goal. Achieving a goal was wonderful, yes. But what pleasure was there in achieving a goal if you didn't care about it?

So she ran. Heading towards no destination in particular, she ran. That was the other perk of being a hunter nin. You could go places. Well, anywhere within reason. And you didn't have someone telling you what to do while you were out. With only the instructions to return with the person they had been sent to retrieve, a hunter ninja was more free than any other ninja. Even missing nin had restrictions because they were criminals.

But even the greatest of ninja eventually had to sleep.

She looked at the sky and noted that the sun was about to set. As much as she would have enjoyed going on, and running through the night, experience had taught her that sleep was one thing she could never afford to lose. After looking around, she found tree with branches she knew would hold her. She jumped over to it, and nestled herself in so that she would not a fall. She went through a few hand seals casting a genjutsu that would hide her from anyone passing by.

The last of the suns rays were disappearing below the horizon. She took the last moments of natural light to look at her assignment one more time. From her weapons pouch she produced a small scroll and a book. She opened the scroll, reading over the assignment and the specific details that she would need to know. The ninja she was chasing had been in the bingo books for years, but he hadn't been sighted for so long that many assumed him dead. She rolled up the scroll and placed it back into her weapons pouch before taking the book and flipping through the pages.

Some of the pictures were crossed out. Those were the ones that she had successfully captured. Or killed. Other pages had notes written in beside the pictures. Tidbits of information gleaned through her travels and from other hunter ninjas. She finally found the page of her next objective. She had looked through the book the first time she had been given it, so she could memorize the faces of missing nin and other dangerous ninja. But this was one picture that she didn't have to memorize. She had seen this man before.

Hinata Hyuga looked down at the photograph of Sasuke Uchiha, silently wondering why the estranged avenger had chosen to reveal himself now.

I should be writing other stories, but I felt the need to have a fanfic without original characters. I'm very happy with my idea and hope that it turns into an amazing story.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
